Fixing Pigtails
by remonrime
Summary: Death the Kid notices that one of Maka's pigtails is higher than the other, of course, Kid being the perfect Shinigami that he is, decides to fix it for her despite Maka's protests. Death the Kid and Maka. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT.
1. Beginning

**Title: Fixing Pigtails**

**Author: Tweekerz (also known as Sesshyfanchick)**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Pairing: Kid/Maka**

**Summary: Death the Kid notices that one of Maka's pigtails is higher than the other, of course, Kid being the perfect Shinigami that he is, decides to fix it for her despite Maka's protests. Death the Kid and Maka. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT.**

**FIXING PIGTAILS**

_A __**Soul Eater **__story. Starring Death the Kid and Maka._

_

* * *

_

Death the Kid woke up as he usually did in the morning. He sat up from his bed and took a moment to stare outside his bedroom window, marveling out how perfectly round and curved the early cackling sun looked. Kid smiled and got out from underneath the covers, neatly making the bed sheets and adjusting the set of pillows side by side. Alas, perfect symmetrical alignment—this was the work of a God.

Kid looked down at his handiwork, a bright smile consuming his face, marveling at how perfect the bed looked, what with the sheets trimly tucked in and the pillows lined flawlessly alongside each other. He looked over to the open window once more and watched as the sun began to laugh it's menacing laugh, it's enormous teeth gnashing against each other amidst the wake of the morning.

"A perfectly symmetrical day," Kid pronounced happily.

After using the bathroom (and folding the end of the toilet paper into a perfect triangle), Kid greeted Liz and Patti who were busy preparing breakfast in the kitchen. It was safe to say that Liz was doing all the cooking, while Patti was off elsewhere. The poor little fool was too busy building a giraffe with her French toast sticks to even notice when Kid walked into the kitchen- her face was set in an unwavering expression, her tongue lolling out of her mouth in a skilled attempt to create a masterpiece.

"It's not symmetrical."

"What?" Patti cried, turning her head. Kid was suddenly right next to her, eyeing her French toast giraffe with a critical eye. His golden eyes had already smoldered over in the way they always did whenever he had one of his "symmetrical" moments. He made to reach out to the giraffe, but Patti quickly slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"No, you're not touching him. I'm almost done!" she cried indignantly.

"Let me just adjust it, it's in need of a few adjustments," Kid tried to explain to her, his hand reaching ever so close towards the giraffe.

"No, no, Kid! Get away from Geoffrey!" Patti shouted, trying to fend off his intruding hand.

"Patti, let me just fix it. The head looks like a blob of crap, one leg is shorter than the other- I could fix it for you if you just let me!" Kid exclaimed, already growing irritated at the giraffe's asymmetrical sight. He was starting to feel sick just by looking at it.

"You don't need to fix it, it's fine just the way it is!" Patti shouted again, trying to gain her sister's attention. Liz sighed as she flipped another egg on the pan- she hated when Kid got into one of his "moments".

Liz felt a rumble wash across the kitchen floor, sending vibrations shooting up her legs. She sighed once more, taking the egg off the pan and placing it atop a blue plate placed conveniently on the counter next to her. She then turned around and looked down at the kitchen floor.

"I'm sorry I was born. Look at me, a person who can't even make a giraffe look perfect. That kind of person is low; a filthy, filthy mongrel who doesn't deserve to be on this planet. I'm ashamed to be called Shinigami-sama's son," Kid moaned all this with such a despairing conviction that Liz couldn't help but roll her eyes. He was on the floor on his hands and knees while his head was set in a miserable pose. His shoulders were trembling and his aura reeked of depression. "I am nothing, no good…depressed…depressed."

"Oh, come off it, Kid!" Liz shouted down at him, placing a well-manicured hand to her hip. "Just shut up and eat your damn breakfast!" Kid picked up his head, Sanzu Lines shadowing his eyes as he stared up at Liz- he cringed.

"And why are your boobs smaller than your sister's?"

* * *

"Maka Chop!"

Soul was sprawled out on the ground, a stream of blood dribbling from his nose down to his neck. Blair sat beside him in her human form, tepidly pawing her hand at his hair in hopes to wake him. She stared up at Maka, a pout to her lips.

"Awww, Maka, I wanted to play with him," Blair said in a candy-coated voice. Maka huffed indignantly and turned away from the two, all the while grumbling to herself about how stupid Death Scythes could be- seriously, who was Soul kidding? He claimed to be "Mr. Cool", but he was hardly even the remotest of cool. She couldn't believe that he would allow Blair to sway him so easily with just one of her many sexy poses.

"Hmph, stupid Soul," she muttered, heading out the door.

* * *

"Hey Tsubaki."

Tsubaki perked up at the mention of her name, smiling once her eyes landed on Maka. She turned to Black Star and gave him a nudge with her elbow.

"Hey, Maka!" Black Star shouted, pouncing up from his seated position on the floor. He put his hands to his hips and puffed his chest out in conceit. "Why are you here at Shibusen so early? Don't tell me that you couldn't resist my glowing presence? By all means, bask in it, go ahead!"

Tsubaki gave Maka a weary smile and hunched her shoulders, blushing at Black Star's wayward attitude. Maka laughed inwardly at his behavior. She should be used to his ever-growing ego; however, sometimes she couldn't help but laugh at his flashy antics. She giggled as she watched Black Star run his fingers through his spiky blue hair in a fashion similar to what a model would do.

"Maka, you look disgusting!"

Maka immediately spun around, dark blond pigtails swishing along with her. She parted her lips and furrowed her brow, preparing herself for a verbal attack. Much to her chagrin, she was surprised when she found none other than Death the Kid walking towards her, his face set with distress. His golden eyes were wide open and he was ruffling his hand through his black hair in agitation.

"Horrid, absolutely not!" He shouted as he neared her, waving a finger at her. When he was no more than a foot away from her, he leaned into her and sneered. "I will not stand for it, you must be fixed."

Maka stepped back, her mind reeling in bewilderment. Did Kid have a problem with her or something? What had she ever done to him to deserve this kind of treatment? Death the Kid never really seemed to bug her, unlike Soul or Black Star. He never called her rude names and he always seemed polite towards her, so why now all of sudden?

"Kid, I have no idea what you're talking about," Maka said slowly. Kid raised an eyebrow, his eyes widening even more.

"Your pigtails aren't symmetrical!" he shouted at her, his golden eyes smoldering over with madness. "One is higher than the other, you must allow me to fix it."

"Ohh, knock it off Kid, you don't need to fix it!" Liz shouted from a distance, Patti skipping along behind her. "Just leave Maka alone now will 'ya?" Kid didn't even seem to register that Liz was speaking to him for his eyes were transfixed on Maka's crooked pigtails. He couldn't stand seeing them in nonalignment, hadn't Maka always had them perfectly aligned before? Why would she let them go askew? It was an unthinkable idea to just let them be. If something weren't to his liking, then by all means, he would go through any lengths to correct it. He wasn't called the Son of Shinigami-sama for nothing.

"Maka, please allow me to help you," Kid breathed softly, reaching his hand towards Maka's hair. Maka jerked herself away from him, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"Uhh, it's okay Kid, I can fix it myself," Maka replied courteously, sticking her hands out in front of her.

"No, no, you won't do it perfect enough. Allow me to do it," Kid insisted, stepping ever so close to the flustered Meister. Maka took another step backwards, turning her head to Liz and Patti who were quietly watching in the foregrounds.

'_Help!_' she mouthed to them, but they didn't seem to notice, for Patti was now bouncing up and down in excitement while Liz was trying to calm her down. Unfortunately, while Maka was silently pleading with Tsubaki and Black Star to aid her, Kid took his opportunity to pounce on Maka.

They both fell down to the ground, Maka's back thumping harshly against the hard stone floor. Her blond hair sprayed out about her head, her trench coat lying in a heap around her. When she opened her eyes, she found Kid staring down at her with a deranged look in his golden eyes. Of course, he was straddling her.

"It must be perfect," he whispered down to her, brushing stray strands of hair away from her face. "Rest assured, with my help, your pigtails will be symmetrical again. I promise Make—I swear to God." And with that, Death the Kid slid off the hair tie from around Maka's left pigtail, letting her hair fall to the ground where it splayed out like water.

His fingers brushed and tickled her neck as he delicately wove his hands through her silken hair. She winced as she felt his hands rummage around, bunching, pulling, and twisting the strands until he managed to tie the hair band perfectly into place. Once completed with his task, he pulled away from her and stared down at her in inspection. He nodded his head and smiled.

"Perfect, as expected from the son of Shinigami-sama," he stated proudly. Maka closed her eyes, too mortified to look at him directly. She then turned her head away from him and wallowed in her humiliation. She couldn't help but notice that Soul was standing off to the side, an appalled expression on his face.

* * *

**- Geoffrey the Giraffe, get it? :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Chicken

**Title: Fixing Pigtails**

**Author: Tweekerz (also known as Sesshyfanchick)**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Pairing: Kid/Maka**

**Summary: Death the Kid notices that one of Maka's pigtails is higher than the other, of course, Kid being the perfect Shinigami that he is, decides to fix it for her despite Maka's protests. Death the Kid and Maka. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT.**

**I guess I'm making this into a story now? Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter. It's because of you guys that I decided I might as well make a story out of this, SINCE THERE'S LIKE, NO MAKA/KID FICS ON THIS DAMN SITE.**

**Read, review, but most importantly, enjoy.**

**The Real Chapter One: Chicken**

**

* * *

**

What were they doing?

Maka Albarn was bent over her desk, eyes twitching in agitation as she fumbled with her fingers out in front of her. There was a strange aura clouding about her, strange enough to leave her feeling aggravated and incensed. They were staring at her; she could practically feel them as they drilled holes into her back, making her shiver and tremble every once in a while as Dr. Stein was up front teaching the class on how to properly dissect a Bald Eagle.

With an indignant huff, Maka peered over her shoulder and shot a glimpse at the two looky-lues. She immediately turned back around and tried to pay attention to Dr. Stein, feeling more irked than ever.

'_I was right, they are staring at me!_' she thought to herself rigidly, biting her lip in intense thought.

Death the Kid was sitting perfectly in his seat, his back straight and his hands folded flawlessly before him. He was the epitome of posture, the security guard of symmetrical alignment, and as son of Shinigami-sama, he thought as much. However, something was off in his perfectly proportioned world; it wasn't a physical malady, but more of a mental one. Was his brain not functioning symmetrically enough, was he putting too much thought into one side of the brain than the other? It was a horrendous thought to Kid, a thought so repulsive that just thinking about it sent him spiraling into a mental whirlwind of depression. The worst part of it was that he knew what was causing his mental unbalance; he knew too well for he was staring at the culprit right before his very eyes! How dare she!

"Oh, Jesus," Liz muttered under her breath, slapping her hand to her forehead in exasperation.

Concerning other matters, Soul Eater Evans was having some sort of a mental unbalance himself. His fingernails were practically digging into his desk as he bit at his lip with his razor sharp teeth. He couldn't understand it, not at all! What he had seen earlier in the morning- was it a horrible dream, or was it reality? He growled under his breath, disturbing the entire classroom as all eyes rolled on him, including Maka. He quickly averted his eyes away from her- he couldn't stand to look at her now, to do so would cause him to get even more angrier than he already was, although he couldn't fathom why.

He huffed as he turned his head to the side, throwing an unnoticed glare at Death the Kid, who was still having a hard time (although he didn't show it) trying to sit properly without getting depressed.

'_They're crooked again!_' Kid shouted within his mind, his golden eyes suddenly widening in realization. '_That must be it, it's her pigtails!_' He rigidly bit at his lip, locking his fingers together. He couldn't do this anymore; he couldn't just sit here and do nothing while there was something asymmetrical sitting in close proximity. He was itching to grasp her hair, to untie it and straighten it out like he had done earlier in the morning. He was so sure that he had fixed her hair perfectly before, what could she possibly have done to mess it up again in the short time walking to class?

"_What was that?"_

_Maka walked right into the direct path of Soul, her face still flushed and flustered from her prior entanglement with Kid. Her pigtails were now in perfect symmetrical alignment, at least that was what Kid had said to her, but she was still thoroughly disturbed at his seriousness regarding her crooked pigtails. She had been too distracted by Blaire's advances towards Soul to even think about grooming herself._

"_What was what?" Maka asked consciously, walking away as she tried to hide her still flushed face from Soul's quizzical glare. Soul kept a fixed pace along side her, even though she knew he was much faster than her at walking. Something was up with him; he usually didn't bother trying to keep with her sluggish pace, and his doing so now meant that he was either troubled or had something to say to her, neither of which she looked forward to._

'But I have to be there for him at all costs! I don't want him to confide in other people without confiding in me first_,' she thought to herself. She then nodded her decision; she was his partner, which meant she had to be there for him whatever the circumstance. She didn't want him going to someone else like he had done with Medusa._

"_You need something, Soul?" she asked him apathetically, trying to stretch out a smile. She turned to him and blinked, waiting for a response. Soul huffed and looked away from her, crimson eyes darkening as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his yellow jacket._

"_Why's your face so red?" he asked her gently, his eyes still focused on anything but hers._

'I was hoping he wasn't going to bring this up. He definitely saw me, but I shouldn't have to worry, right? Kid was the one who started it anyway_,' Maka thought to herself, licking her lips in thought._

"_You're talking about Kid, right?" she asked him, clasping her hands behind her. They walked at a steady pace, their shoes clapping against the cobbled ground as they headed towards class. "He was in symmetrical-mode again, that's all, no need to worry."_

"_I'm not worried," Soul snapped childishly, stuffing his hands further into his pockets. "Forget it, doesn't really matter anyway."_

_Soul then walked away in a huff, his speed increasing ten fold as he walked right into the classroom, but right as he passed her, he quickly shot out his hand and slapped her alongside the head._

_Maka stared after him, fuming as she tried to fix her pigtails in place. After somewhat straightening them out, she stomped after him irritably, turning into the classroom where Dr. Stein was preparing to assemble the equipment needed for a Bald Eagle dissection._

"Dissection tiiiiiiiiime," Dr. Stein rang out, flicking out his middle finger and using it to hoist his falling glasses. He smiled eerily at the class, white teeth sparkling as he got up from his computer chair and straightened himself out like some sort of stoic college professor.

"Choose your own partners, I don't care, as long as they're someone you can work with without getting distracted," he continued, stalking about the classroom with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes!" Ox shouted in triumph, shifting his gaze to Kim. She furrowed her brow at him and quickly turned away, her cheeks flushing a light pink. She didn't look entirely too happy, but who could tell?

Dr. Stein stealthily traveled up the set of steps lining the desks so he could reach the other students who were sitting in the next row up. He eyed the variously scattered students, his eyeglasses flashing briefly before he let a small, wicked smile grace his lips.

"Except for you three," he said, pointing an index finger at Kid, Maka, and Soul (who were each sitting a good distance away from each other). "Maka, you go with Kid this time. Soul, you're with Liz and Patti. We need some variation."

Soul let out a silent snarl, gnashing his teeth is disdain. He quickly shot a glare at Maka, as if blaming her for the untoward outcome, and promptly got up from his seat where he stomped all the way over towards Liz and Patti. Liz looked a bit aggravated at the sudden switch of partners, but she didn't protest, and Patti- she could care less.

Meanwhile, Kid was still seated at his seat, hands folded neatly out in front of him. He was trying to keep himself still, to keep himself calm and tranquil and all sorts of things like that, but he found that it was getting increasingly hard to do so. Stupid Stein.

"Kid, did you not here me? You're with Maka," Dr. Stein called out, tapping the pads of his fingers along Maka's desk. Maka looked up at him with a nauseated expression on her face, her brow ruffled and mouth set in a squiggle. She really didn't like the prospect of working with Kid, what with his obsessive-compulsive need to have everything symmetrical. Thinking back to earlier in the morning, Maka let a small shiver run up her spine as she thought of what Kid had done to her in his urgent need to fix her pigtails- she didn't want that happening again.

With a heavy sigh, she watched as Dr. Stein walked away to seat himself on his computer chair, draping his arms over its back. As soon as Maka turned her head, she let out a muffled gasp as she found Kid already seated right next to her, his hands folded out in front of him. He wasn't looking at her; instead, he was looking at the front of the class, his golden eyes lost in a reality unknown to her.

"I'll…go get the equipment. Do you mind getting the bird?" she asked him, turning his way. He didn't move, but his eyes quickly shifted to the side and he shrugged, his eyes shifting back the way they were. Maka took this as a sign of confirmation and she quickly got up from her seat and clambered down the steps to the front of the room, where other students were busy gathering their supplies and equipment needed for the dissection.

She shot a double look as she saw Kid already at the front of the room as well, waiting in line to obtain the specimen needed for the lab. She marveled at his speed, but she wasn't as surprised compared to someone else who didn't know Kid. He was the son of the Grim Reaper; that fact alone was amazing in itself.

"Oh, sorry class, I forgot to mention earlier," Dr. Stein suddenly rang out, swiveling his chair so that he was in the center of the room. "Since Bald Eagles are endangered species and dissecting them would deface our nation, we are not going to actually dissect a Bald Eagle, but a chicken. Works the same either way."

"Then why were you teaching us how to dissect a Bald Eagle when you should have been teaching us how to dissect a chicken?" Harvar raised his hand, Ox nodding in agreement with his weapon.

Dr. Stein swiveled away in his chair, spinning a few times before he simply answered, "I don't quite know."

Kid stared down at his chicken, which was lying flat on its back dead center in the middle of the metal tray he was carrying- it was perfect, this slab of chilled poultry. It was amazing in fact, how a dead bird could look so perfectly symmetrical on account that it was, well, a dead bird.

He walked back towards Maka's desk, his symmetrical-awareness flaring the closer he got. She was already seated and waiting at her desk, the equipment spread out in front of her like a set of utensils. Kid pressed the tray further into his chest, the pads of his fingers literally gouging at the underside of the trey. He couldn't help but ghost his eyes over one of her pigtails, which was lying haphazardly about her head compared to the other pigtail which was perky and perfect and a potential candidate for symmetrical alignment- it was just that other one, the messy one, the one that looked as if someone had smacked her upside the head.

'_I need to fix it, I have to fix it, I can't just stand here and do nothing,_' he thought frantically to himself while easing his way up the steps leading to her desk. '_What's wrong with these people, can they not see how messed up her hair looks?_'

Lost within his own thoughts, he didn't even realize that he was finally standing in front of Maka's desk, a tray of chicken separating the two Meisters from unwarranted tension. Maka stared up at him with a mix of apprehension and alarm as she tried to scoot away from him. She could already feel a cloud of depression wrapping around the young Shinigami, his golden eyes smoldering over in the way they always did when his symmetrical-awareness became...aware.

Suddenly, he dropped the tray, where it slammed against Maka's desk and made a huge clanging sound that echoed throughout the whole classroom.

'_Not here, please not here,_' Maka thought frantically to herself, pressing her back further into her chair. '_Oh please, oh please, not here_.'

She braced herself, closing her eyes and steeling herself up as she waited for his attack.

Funny thing was, he didn't.

* * *

**I'm not going to label Kid's problem with symmetry as OCD or something sharp like that, so I'm going to call it "symmetrical awareness".**

**?**

**8E**

**Please leave a review if you can! They are very much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2: Decisions

**Title: Fixing Pigtails**

**Author: Tweekerz (also known as Sesshyfanchick)**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Pairing: Kid/Maka**

**Summary: Death the Kid notices that one of Maka's pigtails is higher than the other, of course, Kid being the perfect Shinigami that he is, decides to fix it for her despite Maka's protests. Death the Kid and Maka. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT.**

- **Oh god, I'm soooo sorry for not posting in a very long while. I had this chapter already typed up and ready to go for months now, but I think I just . . . forgot. So sorry. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Decisions.**

Maka sat rigid in her chair, back pressed firmly against her seat. Her eyes were hinged open, mouth hanging agape while her fingers twitched against her lap. There was a rather horrible mix of anticipation and dread bubbling at the pit of her stomach, churning her insides like butter and making the bile rise even further up her throat. She didn't feel ill; rather, she was just too bridled with pent-up anticipation to force her body to function properly.

Death the Kid stared down at her, his form leering over her desk like a foreboding castle. Raven black bangs brushed across his face like an ebony curtain, Sanzu Lines sitting in place like the asymmetrical blemishes they were. There was a sadistic glint in his eye, a glint that was so familiar to Maka that she immediately knew what it meant at first sparkle.

His Symmetrical Awareness had kicked up again.

Maka was starting to feel very uncomfortable, considering the position they were in. Kid was practically right in her face, shoulders hunched languidly while the palms of his hands sat in place atop the surface of her desk. The tray of chicken was long forgotten; lying about the floor in a mess of its own preserved fluids. If it were any other given situation (or any other person for that matter), Maka would have protested without a thought and gotten up from her chair, demanding the person to clean up the mess and retrieve another specimen in haste, preferably undamaged, but now was not the case. The young Meister considered herself an exceptional student and had always been awarded good marks on her grades, so it wasn't hard picturing her in charge of a simple dissection such as the one they were in.

Unfortunately, Kid was not just some ordinary…kid. He wasn't Soul, he wasn't Patti, he was definitely not Black star- he was a Shinigami. A being so powerful that she couldn't yet comprehend his position and high-ranking status. Somehow, deep inside, she was curious as to his potential.

However, there was one thing that she had completely and undoubtedly wrapped her mind around, and it was a fairly simple concept to grasp: Maka Albarn was not going to pit herself against a Shinigami, especially not a Shinigami descendant from Shinigami-sama himself. Even _she _knew her own boundaries.

"Y-yes?" Maka squeaked, gloved fingers curling underneath her chair. Kid was still gazing down at her, black bangs brushing across his golden eyes as his Sanzu Lines became even more clear, shining with such ferocity that she could actually imagine them leaping up to slap her silly.

'_Which would probably hurt_,' she thought crudely. Anyway, it was a silly image and one that would most likely never happen. At least, that's what she told herself.

"I think it's time for you to get another chicken."

Maka tensed, the familiar voice wafting in from behind her. As she looked around, trying to discern the voice's location, she was surprised to find a pair of steady hands perched on either side of her, clutching the top of her chair with an iron grip. She looked up cautiously, mouth pinched into a tiny circle as her eyes anchored on the site of a very disgruntled-looking Soul. His ruby eyes were flashing a silent warning at the deranged Shinigami leering at her, Soul's pointed teeth tensed in a still and silent growl.

"What?" Kid asked lightly, golden eyes still swirling with delusion- depression.

"Your chicken, it's time to get a new one," Soul repeated sternly, ghosting his eyes over the chicken's bald body lay strewn about the floor.

Maka felt relief wash over her as Kid begrudgingly piqued his eyes away from her wayward pigtails to the chicken on the floor. There, she couldn't help but smile subtly as she watched his eyes widen with fear and astonishment, a cloudy haze smoldering his orbs once more.

"The chicken...i-its wing is broken off," he muttered aloud. Kid's grasp on Maka's table grew even more desperate, his fingers starting to gouge at its surface. "It's not symmetrical anymore. It's - it's disgusting."

Maka jumped a bit in her seat when Kid suddenly collapsed to the floor, knees and legs planted firmly on the tiled ground as he leered over the misshaped body of chicken. His pale hands were mussed into his hair, an aura of depression steadily wrapping around him like an ominous cloud.

"No good, no good. I'm a horrible person, a foul being who should have never been graced with life. Look at me, look at this _chicken_. Pitiful. No good. Depressed, depressed..."

"Um, Kid, are you okay?" Maka slipped, her mind seemingly working on its own. She immediately regretted calling out to him when he snapped his smoldering eyes to her, his aura reeking of insanity. What Maka didn't know, is that he had gone off the deep-end.

"And you, what the hell's wrong with your pigtails?" he shouted, hauling himself up as he tried to maintain his balance. "Fix them this instant! Who would dare come to class with hair like that?"

He turned away from her then as her face heated up with embarrassment, throwing his head downwards as he stared at the chicken on the floor. He then looked back up at her, as if trying to decide something, before looking at the chicken once more. A hazy inferno was warring in his muddled brain, thought after troubled thought flying past him like a regular old Wicked Witch of the West. What should he do? By the life of him, what should he do? Should he grab the chicken and place it on the tray? Should he grab it with one hand or two?

'I_f I grab it with one hand, the preserved fluids would only get on one hand alone. That means...one would be left clean while the other sullied_,' Kid thought crudely, ruffling his fingers through his hair. '_Bah! It'd be totally asymmetrical! I couldn't possibly do that! Two hands it is then._'

Maka stared on in absolute bafflement, her mouth hanging open like a perturbed fish. She always thought that Kid got a bit crazy whenever he was graced with something asymmetrical, as like many of her fellow students and friends thought, but she didn't think he was _this_ loony.

"Okayyyy then, I think it's about time to wrap up this little party."

While Kid was having a mental breakdown, quietly muttering things to himself in a rather strange fashion, Liz had already planned a course of action in her mind and strutted casually across the classroom, bent on taking him away from all the asymmetrical madness surrounding him.

"I think he's had a little too much fun for today," she finished up morosely, patting Kid gingerly on the back. He stiffened, but didn't protest, eyes still cast leeringly at the floor. "Come on big guy, time to go."

"Ohhh, are we going on an adventure?" Patti piped up from across the room, waving her hands to and fro. Liz piqued her head and stared across at her quirky sister for a millisecond, before uttering a sigh and furrowing her brow in annoyance. Deciding to ignore Patti altogether, she turned her gaze to the front of the classroom, catching Stein's glimmering eye and bellowing,

"Permission to leave, sir?"

Stein shot her a curt nod, his eyeglasses shimmering with a very subtle hint of amusement. This was a usual occurrence, for Dr. Stein almost always had a crude sense of humor that went totally unnoticed by his fellow teachers and students, but he merely shrugged it off with a hitch of his shoulders. Someday, they'd get it, he was almost sure of it.

"Take him to the Nurse's office and let him sleep it off," Stein finished, folding his hands neatly atop his desk. He smiled languidly, watching as Liz hauled Kid away from the crime scene while motioning for Patti to assist her. The three of them, the deranged Meister and his two loyal weapons, steadily scurried out the classroom, the door shutting softly behind them.

At first, everything seemed to be at peace. There was no idle chitchat, the birds were chirping their merry tunes outside, and everything seemed to be still and serene.

That is, until every single pair of eyes turned towards Miss Maka Albarn who sat flushing in her seat, eyes wide and unbelieving. It seemed as if she were in a barren desert, the only sound being that of the passing wind and an occasional rolling tumbleweed, until she managed to pry her eyes away from her desk to hesitantly plunder them around the room. She met everyone's eyes hailing from Dr. Stein all the way to the preserved chicken on the floor, where she of course had to lift herself a bit in order to peer over her desk.

_'Is this really happening?'_ she asked herself incredulously, shaking her head to and fro. A sharp slap to her head had her saying "yes".

"Wha - ?"

"Go clean yourself up, and fix your hair," Soul ordered placidly, removing his hands from her chair. Maka furrowed her brow and stared after his retreating form as he rounded about desks and traveled up steps, before taking his rightful seat at the other end of the classroom. Maka wanted to give him a piece of her mind and tell him that _he_ had been the one to mess up her hair in the first place, but she managed to bite her tongue when she realized that everyone was still staring at her.

She tepidly raised her hand, thanking the heavens when she found that Dr. Stein had his eyes already trained on her. It was a bit unnerving, but she was glad that she didn't have to wave him down in order to get his attention.

"May I go to the bathroom, Dr. Stein?" she asked politely. He gave another curt nod, before swiveling around in his chair and motioning for the class to continue with their dissections. He promptly ordered Ox to clean up the chicken in front of Maka's empty desk.

* * *

**- Sorry it was so short. Hopefully next chapter will be longer. Please review if you can!**


End file.
